


Is this my happy ending?

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: Reader has feelings for her best friends fiancé , Asuma, and only Shikamaru knows it. Will reader confess her feelings or not?
Relationships: Sarutobi Asuma/Reader, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Kudos: 12





	Is this my happy ending?

Dancing. That´s the only time you ever felt really free. Something you didn´t get to do often these days. Times were getting harder with all the current events. As a medic nin you were in the Hospital more often than at home or like right now on a small clearing in the woods near Konoha, dancing and singing your Heart out. Usually either one of your Friends, Kurenai and Shikamaru, accompanied you, but Shikamaru was training with his team and Kurenai was slowly getting to pregnant to go out into the forest. Lately you were glad to not see her as often anymore, besides her visits to the Hospital. You dearly loved her almost like a sister, but that made your feelings for a certain someone even harder. That certain someone being her fiancé Asuma Sarutobi.  
You sighed sadly thinking about him, moving slower until you stopped entirely. Just standing there deep in thoughts, not even realizing another person had entered the clearing until they tapped you on the shoulder.  
“Hey,_.” You turned around to see Shikamaru standing close behind you.  
“Hello, Shika. I thought you were training today?” you asked in return.  
“Well yeah, but we finished earlier so I decided to visit you. You looked sad. What´s wrong?”  
You honestly didn´t want to tell him just in case he´d tell Asuma about it.  
“Nothing. It´s fine. Really.” You tried to convince him. Obviously to no use.  
“Come on now,_. You know I know that´s a lie.”  
“Okay, okay.” You threw your hands in the air defeatedly. Probably it was better to finally tell someone instead of hiding it in the hopes it would go away.  
So you sat down under the nearest Tree, took a deep breath and started talking. You told him everything, about your feelings for Asuma and Kurenai and when you finally finished talking it was the brunet ninjas time to take a deep breath.  
“Well I don´t… know what to say about that.”  
“Please just don´t tell him or her about it. The last thing I need is them knowing about all this. The pregnancy is more than enough for them already.”  
“I´ll keep it a secret. You can trust me.”  
“Thank you.” You hugged him lightly.  
“Now lighten up. How ´bout you sing me a song?”  
Already feeling a little better you turned back to singing and dancing, Spinning more and more until you couldn´t stop anymore. Being unable to control where you were going you spun right into your friend, who was leaning against a Tree. Laughing the both of you fell to the ground, staying there until your stomachs hurt and your eyes were teary. When you heard someone clear their throat.  
Smelling that typical smell of cigarettes you looked up to see Asuma, who was looking down at the two of you. Abruptly you sprang to your feet.  
“H-Hello Asuma. What… are you doing here?”  
“I completely forgot. I´m sorry.”  
Now it was your turn to shoot Shikamaru a quizzical look. He on the other hand just shrugged it off. You both knew Asuma for quite some time and this type of behavior was highly unlike him. Thinking nothing of it you made your way back home.

In the following days you met up with Shikamaru every day, every chance you got was spend together. Some days were spend on that clearing, on others you went out to get Ramen or BBQ. When People saw you on the streets they could´ve thought you were dating. Usually it was Ino “accidentally” running into you every now and then. From Asuma you heard nothing more than Shika telling he would show up at his place to play Shogi more recently now. Being even quieter than usual. That went on until one day you were alone on the clearing. You had just visited Kurenai and it was even more tiring than all the other times. With Asuma and his team being on a mission you were all by yourself. Something that hadn´t happened often with your brunet Friend being around you basically all the time. Dancing to your own music you spend the whole afternoon outside until the sun started going down. That was when you saw Asuma again. It had been weeks since he caught you joking around with Shikamaru and it felt really weird seeing him now.  
For a while the two of you were just standing there not saying anything. A Tree in your back and the smoke of his cigarette tickling in your nose. A blush creeped it´s way to your cheeks as you had to stay calm while starting to talk.  
“What are you doing here? Kurenai said you wouldn´t be back until tomorrow.”  
“We finished it earlier. She doesn´t know I´m back yet, I had to talk to you first.”  
“What´s wrong?”  
“You know Shikamaru told me about your… secret.”  
“Oh no. Listen I know it´s probably going to be weird, because Kurenai is my Friend and all, but can we please act like this never happened? I also know you don´t feel the same way I do and I really don´t want this to stand between us.”  
As soon as you finished talking Asuma dropped his cigarette.  
After a while he still said nothing so you added “We should just ignore it and move on.”  
“No.” it was almost nothing more but a whisper.  
“What?”  
“What if I don´t wanna move on?”  
“I… What?” his statement had left you dumbfounded.  
Before he explained what he meant he took his time to light another cigarette.  
“You know, I´ve been feeling some weird type of way whenever I saw you for the past couple of months, but I always told myself you were too young. And when I saw you and Shikamaru that day I thought my chance had passed. Especially what happened the following days. I normally don´t listen to rumors, but knowing you two it was pretty believable. So when Shikamaru told me about your feelings I couldn´t wait to get back to get back to you. I swore to not throw away my shot again. If you are really up for it I´d be here for it and first thing tomorrow I´ll go talk to Kurenai.”  
His answer left you stunned. You expected literally anything as an answer but not this. When your head finally got around to fully understanding you wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.  
“I never dreamed of hearing this. Of course I am up for it. I have always wanted to be with you…”  
Before you could finish what you wanted to say he pressed his lips to yours again. This time sweeter than before.


End file.
